Bajo llave
by Tsubame-chan
Summary: Aunque siempre serás para él, ¿cómo no desear que esas manos de porcelana me acaricien como lo acaricias a él en la más absoluta intimidad? ¿Cómo no querer ver tus suaves muslos blancos y poder mirar en tus ojos sin pudor?


La beso con furia. Mi lengua acaricia la suya en un acto reflejo. Ya no es con amor o cariño, ahora ya es instinto, rabia, por que se que no eres para mi. Mi boca cubre una y otra vez la suya.

La cojo fuerte de la cintura, arrugando su camisa blanca impoluta. Mis manos expertas son sutiles y la subo encima de la mesa mientras me desabrocha con torpeza la camisa. De hecho, sus manos son bastante torpes y me doy cuenta con sorpresa que es su primera vez, cosa que no me acaba de cuadrar. Realmente está buenísima, me hice ilusiones creyendo que ya sería veterana. Pues chica, aunque lo recuerdes muy pasional, lamento comunicarte que en tu primera experiencia tu amor no será correspondido. Lamento decirte que en tu cara solo puedo ver la suya.

Eso sí, disfrutarás con el dios del sexo.

Le subo lentamente la falda, y le hace gracia estar encima de la mesa. Apuesto a que nunca pensó hacerlo en el aula de transformaciones de segundo. Poca gente lo sabe, claro, pero está muy bien. Es una de las clases más apartadas del mundo, rara vez alguien pasa por esta planta, menos a estas horas. Y por mucho ruido que se haga, no vendrá nadie.

Me baja un poco los pantalones y la apoyo mejor en mis brazos. Mis manos son lentas sobre sus muslos y la siento cada vez más ansiosa. Miro sus ojos nublados de pasión y creo ver los tuyos. Acaricio su pelo y creo enredarme en tus enredos. Beso sus labios sin control y creo poder acariciar los tuyos, que son como fresas...fresas que invitan a ser tomadas por bocas hambrientas de amor como la mía...esos labios que alguna vez tuve oportunidad de besar mientras descansabas. Pensando en tu cabello, en tus mejillas de piel de melocotón, suaves y sonrosadas, pensando en tu sonrisa y acariciándola a ella, la penetro suavemente. Primero un poco y gime, dolorida. Después, más profundamente y ahogo sus gritos de placer y dolor con besos exentos de delicadeza y mis manos se recrean en su cuerpo, en partes que ella ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Todo lo hago maquinal, y mientras ella se muere de placer yo entro y salgo rítmicamente, sin poder evitar que mi vista pasee desganada por toda el aula. Miro la sucia pizarra por encima de su pelo rubio y veo que McGonagall ha estado dando transmutaciones. Veo marcas de tiza por encima de la mesa y un pedacito roto al lado de la tarima. Miro a la derecha y contemplo la puerta de madera ligeramente entreabierta, con el cristal rajado por una esquina. Contemplo la columna que hay tras la pizarra; es fuerte, agrietada por los años, y con nudos. Nudos oscuros que resaltan sobre la pared más clara hecha de tablas. A mi izquierda veo grandes ventanales, y sé que si me asomara por ellos vería a Hagrid en el lindar del bosque prohibido. También sé que detrás de mí hay la clase puesta en medio circulo, cómodamente situada de manera ascendente. Dios, nunca llegué a darme cuenta de todos los detalles artísticos que llega a haber en esta clase. Con la cantidad de veces que me habré aburrido por dar conocimientos inferiores a mi capacidad mental... y nunca vi que en la cañería que hay casi en la puerta hay una marca parecida a la que hace un hacha.

Dios, no me puedo concentrar... no puedo llegar al punto cúspide si se que no eres tu la que tiembla conmigo. Lo siento, rubita.

Voy recuperando poco a poco el ritmo usual de mi respiración, por que quieras o no esto agota. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello, sorprendida por lo que ha aprendido hoy en clase. Nos vestimos lentamente, en silencio, con mi mirada en un mar de oscuridad y confusión, mientras la suya se deleita de ver mis perfectos pectorales.

Me coge del cuello, y mientras me besa lentamente, me susurra unas palabras que no escucho. Ahora mismo estoy en modo ausente así que hago lo de siempre: uso mi sonrisa más banal y mientras le doy un suave beso en la frente le digo que ya nos veremos mañana, que quedaremos. Que ha sido genial y que me ha hecho pensar mucho en todo. Se va muy emocionada, y he de admitir que me gusta ver su falda corta que vuela alrededor de sus bonitas piernas. Se gira continuamente para lanzarme besos que esquivo, no vaya a ser que me den.

Actuando como siempre. Mi vida entera es una pantomima.

Es una pantomima cuando le digo tales cosas a las chicas, por que mientras estoy con ellas tienen tu cara. Es una pantomima cuando sonrío para deslumbrarles con mi blanca y preciosa dentadura. Es una pantomima cuando dices que somos grandes amigos y te contesto con un rotundo sí.

Cojo mi túnica, me la echo sobre el hombro y empiezo a andar, con las manos en los bolsillos y el flequillo sobre los ojos. Viéndome así nadie diría que acabo de echar un polvo y que acabo de dar un placer increíble a una inexperta. Las chicas me sonríen a mi paso mirándome como lobos, esperando mi sonrisa que llega en medio de sus risas de gallinas. Me saludan, pero yo no sé que existen. Yo sólo puedo pensar en ti, y en lo mucho que os amáis, y en lo mucho que me frustra. Me frustra ver a todas las mujeres a mis pies y a la que amo enamorada de otro. No lo puedo comprender. No me entra en mi maravilloso cerebro, regalo de la madre naturaleza. Será el precio de ser tan perfecto; que no me ames jamás.

Llego a la sala común y os veo. Claro que os veo, y me acerco. Cada día siento más dolor de veros y finjo mejor. Pronto seré el mejor actor de Hogwarts, a este paso (si no lo soy ya). No es fácil hacer ver que todas esas puñaladas no me afectan... de hecho, hoy en día ya estoy machacado, hecho picadillo, triturado, fundidísimo.

Estáis todos tirados en el sofá sentados, riendo frente a una chimenea apagada. Hace calor y ya todos vamos en manga corta, con las corbatas sueltas y las túnicas rara vez. Yo la llevo para en malos momentos, que últimamente son muchos y me asaltan a menudo. Me la pongo y con ella me encierro sintiéndome que me hundo cada vez más. También Moony la lleva, no le gusta que se le vean las cicatrices de los antebrazos, así que como mucho lleva manga larga. Son cicatrices blancas, rugosas y que resaltan a la vista. A todos nos duele verle la espalda cuando se cambia en la habitación, pero ya no decimos nada. Es todo un compás de marcas blancas y de heridas que se abren cada mes con una nueva transformación.

"Eh, Paddy, ya creía que no volvías en toda la noche" dice Peter burlón. Tarugo... lo que tiene es envidia de que yo sea un experto y él aún no se haya estrenado, y a este paso os aseguro que tardará. Tantos años con nosotros y veo que no ha aprendido nada del arte de la seducción... si incluso el tímido de Remus cuando quiere se pone en el asunto y de ahí no lo sacas. El pensar en Moony me hace buscarlo con la mirada y noto que me está observando en silencio. Sabe donde he estado y no va a contestar por mi.

"Ya, perdona, _chiquitín_" lo digo como si nada, pero Peter sabe a que me refiero y me lanza una mirada rencorosa. "He estado ocupado" me echo sobre la alfombra del suelo, mullida y perfecta para mi delicada espalda. Estoy frente a ellos, tumbado boca arriba, con la camisa medio abierta y por fuera del pantalón. No sé donde tengo la corbata...

Te miro de reojo. Tú también tienes la camisa medio abierta, y veo un camino que desearía poder reseguir con mis labios pero que está tapado, desgraciadamente, por un maldito botón. Bajo un poco más la vista y veo tus piernas blancas como la leche, finas, largas. Son hermosas, y si subo por tu muslo me mareo, tan redondo, a la vista tan suave. Llevas la falda muy corta, aunque estemos en familia tendrías que bajar más las piernas...para que pervertidos como yo no opinaran así.

Me consume tener estos pensamientos de ti, y me sumerjo en mi silencio con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de pena. Pena por mi alma.

"Wormtail, trae un cubo de agua fría, creo que Sirius la necesita, parece que revive la noche" muy gracioso, hermano. Todos ríen menos Moony, que siempre tiene una sonrisa educada para estos momentos ya que tales bromas le incomodan. No tiene mi magnífico y genial sentido del humor.

Os cogéis más fuerte y me siento estrujado como un trapo mojado, intentando secar hasta la última gota de esperanza. Cada vez me estrujan más...pero me servirá para que llegue una noche que deje de creer que en algún momento podré tocarte. Para poder aceptar que nunca te diré esas palabras que me turban y que pugnan por salir de mi interior.

"¿Y bien, Sirius?" me miras por detrás de ese flequillo largo que siempre quiero apartar para mirar en el fondo de tus ojos, profundos como dos lagunas "¿Qué has hecho hoy sin nosotros? ¿Has estado con otra pobre chica?" sonrío de medio lado, sin contestar y todos me abuchean y me hacen chistes. Quien calla otorga, ¿no? "Realmente no tienes corazón." Y oigo tu preciosa risa cristalina retumbar en mis oídos.

Te miro fijamente. La primera vez en mucho tiempo, siempre me niego ese placer para evitar que me descubras.

¿Cómo quieres que tenga corazón si lo mantienes bajo llave? Encerrado en tu calabozo, como un preso más, sin saber que ahí está. Pero detrás de cada mechón de pelo desordenado de tu mata de fuego, detrás de cada gesto, detrás de cada movimiento de tu sensual cuerpo que me hipnotiza a cada segundo están mis labios pronunciando en un silencio sordo "te quiero...".

"Eso parece. No sé donde puede estar, este corazón mío. Alomejor alguien me lo ha robado." Añado sin darle importancia, como si hubiera comentado simplemente el tiempo de hoy. Os escandalizáis ante esta declaración y empezáis a hacer conjeturas mientras continuo mirando fijamente a un punto más allá de la lámpara de araña. Reís y me hacéis preguntas, pero como siempre, llegaréis a la conclusión que era broma.

Menos Moony. No dice nada. Él se limita a tener esa maldita manía de saber como pensamos todos en cada momento exactamente. A veces creo que es casi tan perfecto como yo.

Y ahí me ves. Todo tuyo.

¿Cómo quieres que tenga corazón si me lo has robado?


End file.
